Accidents Happen
by adalantee
Summary: Alicia manages to get lost in the wilderness with the Commander and the Sheriff.  Yes, im completely ignoring the final episode of the season
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Washington, how much further?" Jim Shannon called out over the sound of the rover's engine as it plowed through the snow covered terrain.

He bounced in the back seat as the vehicle tore over the mounds and boulders in the way.

"It should be a few more clicks." Lieutenant Alicia Washington called back as she slid in her seat, trying to stay closer to the Commander in the passenger seat than the opening where a door usually sat.

"Do we really need to get there that quickly?" He questioned, his hands gripping the poles behind each of the front seats.

"Do you want me to slow down and wait for the carnitorus to catch up?" She asked with a smug grin.

"Floor it Lieutenant!" Nathaniel Taylor said, keeping an eye on the vast snowy wilderness before them, happy for the banter between his people, especially after a close call with the wildlife.

Alicia laughed as they went over a series of mounds, the rover flying through the air, crashing to the ground with each turn.

"You don't have to enjoy it so much Wash" Taylor said, noticing the sheriff in the back seat had his eyes shut tight.

The lieutenant didn't respond, at the last minute noticing a particularly large drop in the ground in front of them. She turned the wheel, braking, hoping in vain to avoid it.

"Hang on." She yelled at the last minute.

All three of them gripped anything they could as the car hit the incline, flipping over as it rolled sideways down the drop.

Alicia felt herself lurch forwards, hitting the steering wheel, before her body was thrown from the rover, hurling her into the snow covered rocks as the vehicle rolled twice more, ending up on its roof. Snow and mud flew from its tires as they spun in mid air.

She laid still, the world spinning in her eyes, the hard ground under her shaking. Her breaths came in short gasps as her lungs ached, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

She listened for sounds of her companions but the ringing in her ears drowned everything else out. Closing here eyes she took a deep pained breath, trying to calm her body down, including the images of what could have happened to the Commander and the Sheriff.

A hand on her arm drew the woman to open her eyes, looking up to see both men hovering over her, each staring down at her from either side. Taylor had a few scratches and his clothes were a mess, but he gave a relieved sigh when she looked at him. Jim was sporting the beginning of one hell of a bruise on his left cheek, but smiled at her as she raised her hand to grip his.

"Wash, you okay? Anything broken?" Taylor asked as he began to run his hands over her skin, feeling for anything broken.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Jim who was trying to wipe away blood that was running from a gash across her forehead.

"Lay still, lieutenant. Wait till you're a little less in shock." The commander demanded.

"I'm not in shock." She replied, "I'm alright."

"Well when I know you're not banged up too badly and you stop shaking so hard I might let you up." The older man said. "Wash, can you feel my hands?"

"Yes sir, your touching my legs." She replied with her eyes closed, hoping to slow the spinning a bit further. She raised each of her legs slightly, pressing against the hands that held her ankles.

"Alicia, your heads got a big cut. I'm gonna have to stitch it up." Jim mentioned looking at the gash, wishing for once his ex-wife had come along.

"Okay, go for it." She swore under her breath as Jim headed back to the truck to hunt for the medical supplies in amongst the wreck of the rover.  
>"That's not the type of language I'm used to hearing from you, Wash." Taylor said as he looked around to scout out the nearby area.<p>

"I'm sorry Sir." She said. "I should never have gone that fast."

"Forget it Wash, its not your fault. We were in a bit of a hurry."

"That's no excuse sir, now were in even more trouble if the carnitorus catches up."

"Wash, let it go, it was an accident, we'll be fine. We can radio in and get Reynolds to bring out a second rover and get us." Taylor said firmly.

"Might have a problem with that, Commander, the radios busted." Jim said, returning to them with a supply pack in hand. He slowly started to stitch up the wound, looking down at the closed eyes of the woman trying to remain still.

"Okay, it's about two hours till dark and we're in the middle of the freezing, snow covered forest. We need to find shelter for the night and wait until someone comes for us." Taylor decided. "How long till you think you'll be on your feet Wash?"

"I'm up now, Sir." She said, trying to raise, only to be pushed back down by Jim until he was done stitching her up.

"There, all done." Jim said, hooking his arms under the lieutenants and slowly pulled her to her feet. His arm around her waist was the only thing that held her upright as the world spun around her.

"Jim, see what you can salvage from the rover and we'll head up the mountain, see if we can find somewhere to wait out the storm I have a feeling is coming." He said looking in the direction of the ever darkening sky.

Alicia pulled her arms tight against her body, shuddering at the cold that was seeping through her jacket as she followed the men to the rover.

After five minutes they had everything they could salvage for and headed off through the bush. Taylor took the lead, his pulse rifle ready, with Jim bringing up the rear.

The sounds of the wilderness, roars in the trees, were the only noises made as they hurried away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Washington's teeth chattered loudly as she stumbled over jagged and slippery rocks, her wet, cold clothing weighing her down. The temperature had dropped so low as night had arrived, there two hours of walking doing nothing to heat any of them up.

A hand wrapped around her bicep, and another at the base of her back was the only things holding her up and pushing her forwards.

Commander Taylor stood in front of her, keeping an eye on their snow covered path as best as he could, while Sheriff Shannon brought up the rear, making sure no one snuck up on them.

The rain was steadily pouring over them, the dark sky looking to open up at any second.

"Taylor, there, up about 100 meters." Jim yelled over the howling wind. "Is that a cave?"

"Sure looks like it." The older man yelled back, leading the trio in the direction of the cave ahead. He pulled Alicia along, feeling her skin shaking under his hand.

They made it quickly, standing just inside the cave to find their torches.

"Washington, you stay here." He ordered the fatigued woman as she walked to lean against the cave wall. "Shannon, you're with me."  
>The pair headed off into the cave as Alicia watched the rain, letting her eyes close as she listened to it hitting the ground. She was not used to being the useless person on the team; she was used to being in command, to leading the others, making the decisions. Yet this time she wasn't able to help with anything. The cold made her hands shake, her head ached from the gash and she was exhausted.<p>

"Come on Wash." Taylor's voice sounded gentle as he walked back, grabbing their packs and pulling Alicia after him further into the cave.

Fifty meters into the cave it came to a dead end, lit by a small fire that Jim had managed to get going.

"Were going to have to wait it out until morning." Taylor announced. "Get a clear picture from higher up the mountain in the morning."

"Wont be a morning if we don't get warmed up." Jim said, opening the packs to see what they had available.

"Wash, you need to get out of those clothes. You too Shannon." Taylor said as he stripped off his jacket, boots and socks.

"Not exactly like we have a spare set laying around, Commander." Alicia replied sarcastically, though it didn't work as well coming out as a cold stutter.

Jim pulled a thermal sleeping bag from one of the packs, grateful that it was a big one.

"We do what we have to do." He said. "Now get out of those clothes." Taylor stated, ending any further debate.

Alicia looked between the two men, knowing that there was no way to argue with either, so she tried to unbutton her shirt. Her numb fingers refused to co-operate with her, the buttons slipping through her fingers.

She swore to herself as she got more and more frustrated.

"Here, let me do it." Jim said, standing before her, his hands pushing hers away to flick the buttons open.

"I can do it." She said, annoyed.

"For once in your life Lieutenant, let someone help you." Taylor said from behind her, pulling the jacket down her arms, rubbing them slightly after tossing her jacket aside as Jim move to unbuckle her pants. As he pushed them down her legs, ridding her of her footwear too, Taylor pulled the singlet top over her head. Within a minute she stood between the two in just her bra and underwear.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, partly from the cold and partly due to the fact that she had worn a lace, see through bra that day, having not had a chance to get her laundry done in a week.

Jim stripped off his shirt and pants, laying them out over the rocks as he had with Alicia's.

"I'm going to sit watch, you two get warm." Taylor said.

"No your not, Commander, you'll get sick just as easily as we will. We all need to get warm and the bag will fit all three of us." Jim argued.

"That'll be a tight fit, Shannon."

"Good. The only way were going to heat up is with body warmth. The closer we are, the quicker we will all get warm. So strip." Jim looked at the commander, challenging him to argue with him.

Taylor chuckled as he slowly took off the shirt and pants while Jim tried to make the bag as comfortable as possible.

Alicia watched as both men stripped down to their boxers, their clothes left close to the fire to dry. She had seen both shirtless before, but she looked over both with guilty admiration. Both men were well muscled and tanned from all their time in the sun. Taylor may have been older, but he keep himself as fit as any of his soldiers.

Jim got into the sleeping bag, lying on his side, motioning for Alicia to join him.

"Come on Alicia." She walked over, sitting beside him in the bag, before he pulled her down next to him, her back flush against his front.

Taylor threw a few more pieces of wood onto their fire before lying down with them, his broad chest flush against Alicia's body. Her hand pressed against his chest as Jim lent over, pulling the zip up, locking the three of them tightly in the bag.

Alicia tried not to fidget, but was unaccustomed to being this close to anyone, let alone sandwiched between two men. Her head rested on Jim's outstretched arm, her hands trapped between her and Taylor.

A hand slowly rubbed her hip, heating her skin, another along her ribs, tickling her slightly.

"Sleep Alicia, you need the rest." Jim whispered in her ear.

"No more than you both." She replied, already on the verge of falling asleep, her body warming enough to lull her off.

"You got injured worse than us, Wash. Were fine, sleep." Taylor's voice was as whispered as Jim's, close to her ear.

She drifted off to sleep quickly with the gentle feel of their warm bodies and soothing hands protecting her.


End file.
